thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Liar, Liar (LTF)
"Liar, Liar" is the sixth episode of season 2 of Xx_Diictodon_xX's Live to Fight, and the twelfth episode of the series overall. It aired November 17th, 2017. Summary Mark and Samantha set out with Troy and Carmen to find Jordan, while an upsetting death confirms the fact that the Living is indeed a threat. Plot Synopsis In a flashback, Jordan, Bell, and Cameron all shove their way into the boiler room at the college. They shut the door, and Bell quickly comments that they’ve just trapped themselves.They all sit down, ready to wait out the horde of walkers. Jordan notices that Cameron seems to be seclusive, that he’s pulling his sleeve down further than usual. Jordan forcefully grabs him, pulling up his sleeve to reveal a nasty bite. Jordan scrambles back, announcing to Bell that he’s bitten. Cameron begins panicking, saying that he feels fine, but Jordan says that Cameron knows what will eventually happen to him. Cameron assures that he’ll be fine, but Jordan grabs Bell’s gun from her, raising it to Cameron’s face. Jordan tells Cameron that he doesn’t want to be in a room with a walker, before shooting him in the head. Bell jumps up, tackling Jordan to the ground. The gun skids out of his reach, and the two grapple around for a moment before Jordan is able to grab it again. He spontaneously shoots Bell in the shoulder, causing her to scream in pain as she falls over. Jordan gets to his feet, approaching the door as Bell moans quietly. Bell’s blood splatters his shirt. He cracks it open, and upon seeing no more walkers, he steps out, leaving the door open behind him. From there, he runs outside of the building and follows the road until he comes across the convoy of vehicles, and he jumps out in front of them, leaving the gun behind as he waves his arms in the air to get their attention. In the present day, Jordan stands by the bed of Lee, Dr. Baker standing a few feet away as the two talk. Lee tells Jordan if he’s willing to go back to the fallen safe zone to get something. Jordan nods, and Lee tells him that they left behind a large stash of weapons, and somebody needs to go back and get it. Lee says that he’d rather the Living not go and get it, so he needs somebody he can trust to go after it. Jordan nods, and Lee tells him to leave immediately. As he leaves, Baker tells him to get any medical supplies while he’s there. As he gets in a car, Cabrera passes him, asking where he’s going. Jordan only tells him that he’s going out, skirting around the truth. Cabrera tells him that he can be trusted; he’s against the Living as well. Jordan considers this, before telling him the truth, allowing him to come with. Cabrera joins him and they drive off. At the college campus, the entire group stands around the lunch table. Mark tells them what Evan and Brianna showed him last night. Troy asks what the significance is to them, and Brianna says that there is none, but they could really use the help. Liam tells his older brother that he’s willing to go with, but Troy tells him that he can’t go. Liam gets upset at this, Samantha asks why he can’t go. Troy says he’s too young. The two teenagers glare at Troy as he sighs. He says he’ll go with, as long as Carmen can come with. Mark refuses, saying that they can’t bring everybody along. Troy then simply says that he isn’t coming with then. Evan then speaks up, saying that he’ll stay behind with them; that way Carmen can come along. Samantha then pipes up, saying that they might find her father too. Mark says she can’t come before she even asks, and Samantha says that it isn’t fair; she can handle herself. After a moment, Carmen says that she should be able to come with. The two men look at her, but both say nothing to argue with her. Troy takes the lead, helping get ready for the trip. Once they have everything ready, the four head out, leaving Evan, Brianna, Liam, Beth, and Robin behind at the campus. At the base, Sean stops by one of the soldiers’ housing and peers inside the cracked door to see Autumn in there, vacuuming up the floor. He steps inside and greets her. Sean asks if she’s been treated okay by the soldiers. She nods, shutting down the vacuum cleaner setting it aside. The two talk, and Sean brings up their troubled past. Autumn seems upset at this, and she tells her father to pretend none of it happened, because the outbreak is like starting a new life. Nothing is the same, and they shouldn’t keep up their strained relationship. Sean agrees, and the two embrace. Afterward, Autumn shoos her father away, telling him that she needs to get to work. Sean nods, leaving his daughter. Meanwhile, King checks on Arthur, who is sitting at a tub and washing clothes. He seems not to be doing a great job, so King asks if he needs any help. Arthur reluctantly nods, handing a few shirts to her. She starts washing them, and she asks him if he has any family. He nods, saying that his mother and father are dead, and he doesn’t know where his aunt and uncle are. King assures him that he’ll find them at some point. Arthur soon asks what King’s first name is. She smiles, saying her name is Caitlin. Arthur nods, setting aside a few badly washed shirts. The two talk for a moment more before Fisher walks up to her, tapping her shoulder. She jumps, but relaxes when she sees who it is. Fisher pulls her aside, saying that they need to talk. The two walk to the medical bay, stopping at Lee’s bed. Baker steps in, followed by Chapman and another soldier. The six begin talking strategy and how they’ll resist the Living. A few minutes into their conversation, a gunshot erupts outside. Fisher and King go running outside to see what it is, followed shortly by a weak Lee. There, they find Fletcher standing over a dead civilian. Meanwhile, Jordan and Cabrera pull up to the boundary of the old safe zone. They find a few walkers inside, so they quickly take care of them. Afterward, they begin searching for the stash of weapons. Jordan suggests splitting up, but Cabrera advises that they should stay together. Jordan reluctantly agrees to. As they search, a truck suddenly pulls up to a gas station two blocks down. Cabrera pulls Jordan into a nearby store front, peering around the corner at the truck as two people get out. They check out the gas station, attempting to gas up the truck, but it’s to no avail. Cabrera watches them carefully until Jordan suddenly jumps out from behind the corner, pulling out his gun and aiming it at the two. When they see him, they raise their hands to the air, one of them saying that they mean no harm. Jordan threateningly tells them to hand over all of their food and supplies. Cabrera goes running after him, telling Jordan to put the gun down. He doesn’t listen. The two men stand there, frozen, before one of them suddenly pulls out a gun and shooting it at Jordan. It misses him, and on impulse, Jordan shoots the man in the head. The other man yells, getting onto his knees and keeping his hand raised in the air. Jordan hurries over to him and searches his pockets, pulling out a gun and a pocket knife. Cabrera suddenly grabs Jordan, whipping him around and pulling the weapons from his hands. Jordan yells at Cabrera to give them back, but Cabrera only steps back, raising one of the guns to Jordan. The man on the ground looks fearfully back up at the two, and Cabrera tells him to get in the car and leave. The man does so, quickly driving off, and Cabrera lowers the gun. Jordan curses at Cabrera, saying that they could have gotten lots of supplies, but Cabrera says they have a different mission. He looks through the dead man’s pockets and pulls out a wallet, and as Jordan asks why he’s taking money, Cabrera pulls out the man’s ID and throws the wallet aside. Cabrera says that Jordan shot a man named Braden Doyle, who was born on July 27th, 1985. Jordan asks what the significance is, and Cabrera yells at him that he killed a man in cold blood. Jordan defends himself by saying that the man was trying to shoot him, but Cabrera shuts him down by saying he was the one who threatened them in the first place, saying he’d shoot them. Jordan rolls his eyes, and Cabrera tells him that he’s no better than Fletcher. Jordan stands there for a moment as he watches Cabrera walk off, before following him slowly, a look full of malice on his face. Later, Mark, Troy, Carmen, and Samantha walk down the streets of Seattle, briefly stopping by a gas station to get a map of the area so they can follow it to the military base. As they stand inside, Samantha steps outside for a breather. There, she notices the dead body of Braden Doyle. She approaches it slowly, staring down at it as she sees the wallet lying on the ground a few feet away, and his ID lying on his chest. She calls back at the gas station, and the other three go running to see what it is. Mark notices that the blood is still fresh, and Carmen looks around fearfully, saying that whoever did it must still be nearby. With a map in hand, Troy decides that they should ignore it for now; “Maybe it was in self-defense,” he says. Samantha doesn’t agree, but Mark says that they should keep going, and he agrees with Troy. The three begin walking toward the base, following the map and leaving behind the body. At the base, Fisher stands over the dead body of a girl named Marcie, Fletcher standing feet away. Fisher asks why he did it, and Fletcher simply says that Marcie was annoying him. Fisher glares at him, turning back to the others to see Lee giving Fletcher a look of pure hatred. Lee steps forward, asking Fletcher what is wrong with him. Fletcher says that it’s not what’s wrong with him, but what’s wrong with the civilians. Fisher notices Douglas and Adele walking out of the civilian housing, Gavin and Owen not far behind. Fisher shakes his head, signalling for them to go back. They do so, and Fisher turns back to Fletcher, telling him to stop hurting and killing civilians. Fletcher smiles, asking who will stop him. Before Fisher can respond, Lee hisses that he will, and begins running toward Fletcher to attack him. Baker grabs Lee, holding him back as Fletcher immediately pulls out a gun and shoots at Lee. Baker pulls Lee behind him, though, and the bullet instead hits Baker. He doesn’t seem to care about it as Baker falls to the ground, gasping. Lee drops to his side, glancing at Fletcher. Fletcher announces to everybody around him that he is now leading them. General Patton is dead, and now they’re best doctor is dead. He says that anybody who opposes him is dead. Nobody speaks, so Fletcher smiles, turning to Fisher and telling him that he knows that they’re leading a resistance. Fletcher tells him to cut it out; if he catches any meetings, everybody attending will be dead. From there, Fletcher begins sending people off to work, including Fisher and King. Afterward, the two watch as Fletcher walks up to Baker, who is writhing on the ground, and shoots him in the head, before turning back to them and telling them to get to work. The two walk off, but instead of going to their jobs, the two meet up with the Owen and the Lloyd-Harris’s sitting them down in their room and, after getting Sean, they begin talking about ways to get out of there, for they can’t stay for much longer. Sean asks if his daughter is okay, and Fisher honestly says that he doesn’t know. Sean, upset, gets up to go looking for her, but Fisher sits him back down. He tells him that Autumn is too close to Fletcher to do much of anything with her. Douglas suggests using her as an inside man, but Owen says it’s too dangerous. Fisher nods, agreeing with Owen, but then says that there’s nothing else they can do. Sean tells him that they can’t put his daughter in danger like that, but Fisher tells him that his daughter isn’t in any more danger than she was in the past week, and with her not having been hurt yet, she seems not to be in any danger. Sean doesn’t agree with this, but Fisher sternly tells him that there’s nothing else they can do. Elsewhere, Cabrera and Jordan continue through the streets until they come across a small transport vehicle surrounded by many walkers. Jordan asks if the guns could be in there, and Cabrera says that they could be, but their only problem is the walkers. Jordan tells him that they can easily be taken care of, and he raises his gun and begins shooting. The loud noise immediately alarms them of their presence, and Cabrera forces him to lower the gun, chastising him for his stupidity. The walkers advance toward them, and Cabrera pulls out his gun, shooting at them. Jordan follows suit with his gun, giving him an angry sidelong glance. Meanwhile, Mark, Troy, Carmen, and Samantha continue down the streets when they hear gunshots. They follow the sounds and then find Cabrera and Jordan shooting at the walkers. Being on the other side of the vehicle from them, the walkers stand between them. Mark begins shooting at the walkers, helping the soldier and the student, and the other three help. The walkers are soon taken care of, and Cabrera and Jordan approaches the four. Jordan seems wary, but doesn’t raise his gun at the four. Cabrera asks who they are, and the four introduce each other, and tell them that they’re looking for Jordan Green. Jordan perks up at this, and Cabrera gives them a weird look before glancing at Jordan, saying, “That’s you, isn’t it?” Other Cast *Beth *Robin *Marcie *Kelli Bell *Cameron *Collins *Alex *Braden Doyle Deaths *Kelli Bell (Confirmed Fate) *Cameron (Confirmed Fate) *Marcie *Braden Doyle *George Baker Trivia TBA